¿crees en fantasmas?
by serenakou1180
Summary: Serena Tsukino era una joven común y corriente. Una noche, fue participe de una sesión de espiritismo muy cerca de su casa, ella jamás creyó en los hechos paranormales, hasta que comenzaron a suceder cosas sin explicación en su apartamento. ¿Qué hará ahora para deshacerse del espíritu que la ronda?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Crees en fantasmas?**

Serena Tsukino era una joven común y corriente, estudiaba en la universidad, era cercana a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, tenía un novio que la amaba con todo su corazón y a sus cuatro amigas que la acompañaban en todo…

Una noche, fue participe de una sesión de espiritismo muy cerca de su casa, ella siempre tuvo miedo de esas cosas, pero la curiosidad pudo más, sin saber un espíritu había ido con ella y la acompañaría durante toda su vida…

Ella jamás creyó en los hechos paranormales, siempre que los escuchaba pensaba que eran ideas de gente loca que no tenía nada más que hacer que inventar historias que hicieran que los pelos se pusieran de punta, hasta que comenzaron a suceder cosas sin explicación en su apartamento…

¿Qué hará ahora para deshacerse del espíritu que la ronda?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

Eran las 7 de la mañana, como todos los días era hora de levantarse para poder ir a estudiar, se dio una ducha y bajo al primer piso a tomar desayuno junto con su familia. Cuando era pequeña siempre acostumbraba a llegar tarde a cualquier parte, pero ya contaba con veinte años, no podía seguir haciendo cosas de niña de catorce.

Sus padres estaban asombrados por lo madura que se encontraba su hija, su hermano, el mismo que antes la molestaba por sus malas calificaciones ahora la tenía como la única persona digna de admiración luego de sus padres.

Ese día era especial, se iría a vivir a un apartamento sola, le costó muchísimo poder convencer a sus padres que la pudieran dejar libre, pero lo había conseguido, el apartamento quedaba muy cerca de la universidad, ahí podría compartir con sus amigas y su novio a quien tanto amaba.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, se despidió de sus padres y de su hermano, fue rumbo hacia la puerta donde tomo su bolso y salió, en la parada de autobuses estaban todas sus amigas esperándola como todas las mañanas.

- como están chicas – les pregunta Serena saludándolas con un beso en la mejilla a cada una

- con un poco de sueño – le dice Mina bostezando

- por favor, no puedes madurar como Serena – le pregunta Rei

- ella es ella, yo soy yo – le dice Mina cruzando los brazos en su pecho

- y tu como estas Serena – le pregunta Amy

- ansiosa – le dice Serena parándose al lado de Rei

- y a que se debe eso – le pregunta Lita

- esta noche, muy cerca de mi casa, habrá una sesión de espiritismo – le dice Serena con tono misterioso

- no me digas que tú piensas ir – le pregunta Rei observándola con detención

- claro que si – le dice Serena con mucha seguridad

- pero a ti te dan miedo esas cosas – le dice Amy también observando su rostro para ver algún rastro de mentira

- como dicen, para todo hay una primera vez – les dice Serena levantando los hombros

- y a qué hora será – le pregunta Mina

- será a las doce de la noche – le dice Serena mirándola

- seria genial tener una actividad paranormal – le dice Mina con un susurro

- pueden dejar de hablar así por favor – les dice Lita

- porque – le pregunta Serena

- te dan miedo esas cosas Lita – le pregunta Mina

- si – les responde Lita

- pero si eso no tiene nada de malo, hay algunas personas a las cuales les gustan y otras no, y también hay otras masoquistas como Serena que sabiendo que no le gustan esas cosas se va a meter igual – le dice Rei mirando a su amiga

- yo no soy masoquista, tu sabes lo que opino acerca de las cosas paranormales, son solo farsas, la gente hace los sonidos y la gente estúpida solo cree que existen fantasmas - le dice Serena levantando los hombros

- bueno, si quieres ir ve… pero luego atente a las consecuencias – le dice Rei

- a que te refieres con atenerse a las consecuencias – le pregunta Mina

- si van lo van a saber – le dice Rei

- no me digas que tú vas a ser la que vas a impartir la sesión – le pregunta Serena con los ojos entrecerrados

- como se te ocurre, yo a esa hora voy a estar durmiendo, lo mismo deberían estar haciendo ustedes dos a esa hora… que sesión de espiritismo ni que nada – le dice Rei

- tú te lo pierdes – le dice Serena

- ahí viene el bus… supongo que estudiaron para el examen de hoy verdad – les pregunto Amy

- que examen – le preguntan Serena y Mina

- y ahí vamos otra vez – les dice Rei mirando el cielo

- si siguen así van a reprobar los ramos, en vez de estar pensando en espíritus piensen en sus estudios – le dice Amy reprendiéndolas

- está bien – le dicen Mina y Serena bajando la mirada

- suban – les dice Lita

Las muchachas se acomodaron en los asientos y se fueron estudiando a ver si podían enseñarles algo a Serena y a Mina quienes por el rostro que tenían parecía que no sabían nada, en la cabeza de Serena solo rondaba una sola idea, quería que pasara rápido el día para poder asistir la primera sesión de espiritismo en toda su vida

- entendiste algo Serena – le pregunta Amy

- claro que si – le dice Serena riendo

- eso dice que no entendiste nada – le dice Rei negando con la cabeza

- Sere… donde dijiste que era esa sesión de espiritismo – le pregunta Lita

- cerca de mi casa, porque – le pregunta Serena

- es que me gustaría ir con ustedes – le dice Lita

- seria genial – le dice Serena sonriendo

- pero igual no puedo negar que me da miedo – le dice Lita

- ya verás que no pasara nada – le dice Serena

- estas segura – le pregunta Lita

- obvio, es solo un engaño que hacen esas personas para ganar dinero nada mas – le dice Serena

- espero que pase rápido el tiempo para ver de qué se trata – le dice Mina

- ya verás que será entretenido – le dice Serena

Con una sonrisa en el rostro las muchachas fueron rumbo a sus clases, esperaban que llegara pronto la noche, pero no sabían las muchas sorpresas que esa reunión tendrían para ellas…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo II

Las chicas se habían ido a quedar en la casa de Serena, apagaron la luz como si se fueran a dormir, esperaron un momento hasta que ya no se sintió ruido, se vistieron, bajaron la escalera y salieron de la casa…

- están preparadas para la mejor experiencia paranormal de su vida – les dice Serena con un susurro

- deja de hablar así que me da escalofríos – le dice Lita asustada

- bueno, está bien, faltan quince minutos para las doce, es hora de que vayamos – le dice Serena

- si – dicen las chicas muy asustadas, Serena había comenzado a caminar pero ellas no se habían movido

- no me digan que se van a retirar ahora – les dice Serena mirándolas

- claro que no – le dice Mina acercándose a ella

- Lita… aun puedes retirarte si no quieres – le dice Serena seriamente

- no y después quedar como cobarde – le pregunta Lita quien tiritaba las muchachas no sabían si era del frio o de los nervios

- es mejor que te vayas si no quieres ir – le dice Serena preocupada por su amiga

- pero… - le dice Lita

- nadie sabrá que no fuiste, lo juro, lo digo porque te veo mal, no quiero que por mi culpa no puedas ni siquiera cerrar los ojos – le dice Serena acercándose a ella

- cuídense esta bien – le dice Lita abrazándola

- toma, aquí están las llaves de mi casa para que puedas llegar, entra despacio para no despertar a nadie, nosotras llegaremos antes del amanecer – le dice Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla

- está bien – le dice Lita devolviéndose a la casa de su amiga

- vamos – le dice Serena a su amiga comenzando a caminar

- si – le dice Mina sonriéndole siguiéndola

- no le cuentes a nadie que Lita no fue – le dice Serena

- no te preocupes de mi boca no saldrá nada, está haciendo frio – le dice Mina

- sí, pero ya vamos a llegar – le dice Serena

- jamás pensé que en este lugar hacían sesiones de espiritismo – le dice Mina

- la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía, y ni que se enteren mis padres que vine a este lugar – le dice Serena

- porque – le pregunta Mina

- mis padres son muy cristianos – le dice Serena

- de verdad – le pregunta Mina incrédula

- si – le dice Serena mirándola

- es extraño, casi nadie de los que conozco son cristianos – le dice Mina

- eso es verdad, pero si se enteran que estoy en una sesión de espiritismo, lo más seguro es que me encierren en un claustro por toda mi vida – le dice Serena

- de mi boca no saldrá nada – le dice Mina

- ya llegamos – le dice Serena parándose frente a una gran reja

- es mi imaginación o aquí está más helado que cuando salimos de tu casa – le pregunta Mina

- si tienes razón – le dice Serena abriendo la reja

- estas segura de lo que quieres hacer – le pregunta Mina

- claro que si – le dice Serena dándole el paso para que su amiga pudiese ingresar

- la curiosidad mato al gato dicen por ahí – le dice Mina caminando hacia la puerta de la casa

- Mina, por primera vez dices un dicho de forma correcta – le dice Serena caminando tras ella

- si… ya lo sé – le dice Mina riendo de forma nerviosa

- está bien… aquí voy – le dice Serena tocando la puerta

Luego de algunos minutos de espera, la puerta se abrió, detrás de ella se asomó una mujer que estaba muy maquillada y que tenía muchos collares y joyas por sus muñecas y cuello…

- buenas noches Serena Tsukino y Mina Aino – les dice la señora sonriéndoles

- como sabe nuestros nombres – le pregunta Mina asombrada

- ellos me lo dijeron – le dice la señora ahora riendo en forma enigmática

- quienes son ellos – pregunta Mina en un susurro

- los espíritus, antes de que ustedes vinieran ya me habían dicho sus nombres – le dice la señora

- podemos entrar – le pregunta Serena luego de haber tragado exageradamente

- claro que si… pueden pasar, ya estamos todos reunidos – le dice la señora

- gracias – le dice Serena ingresando

Las muchachas llegaron hasta una sala en la cual se encontraban reunidos todos los miembros de esa sesión, se sentaron con ellos, esperaron un momento hasta que la señora que las recibió se sentó frente a la bola de cristal típica de las películas de Hollywood…

- cuando entremos en contacto, el espíritu elegirá a uno de ustedes, sentirán algunas cosquillas pero nada fuera de lo normal, solo tienes que relajarse y dejarse llevar, no se preocupes porque yo misma los sacare del trance en el que están – les dice la mujer mirándolos a todos

- está bien – les responden los muchachos

- cerremos los ojos ya que buscaremos un espíritu que desee comunicarse con nosotros – le dice la señora

Comenzaron a escucharse sonidos fuera de lo normal, algunos gritos que no pasaron desapercibidos por los asistentes, algunas cosas se caían, algunas puertas se cerraban con violencia…

- a quien eliges para que puedas comunicarte con nosotros – le pregunta la señora con voz de misterio

- que no sea yo… que no sea yo – se repetía Mina en su mente

- ya tengo un nombre… Serena Tsukino – dice la señora después de unos minutos de silencio

Mina sintió que su amiga le apretó fuertemente la mano, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, pero iba a seguir las instrucciones que la señora había dicho antes de comenzar con la sesión…

- debes tranquilizarte, el espíritu no puede ingresar en tu cuerpo, solo relájate y déjate llevar Serena, nada malo te sucederá - escucha de repente

Un escalofrió atravesó toda su columna vertebral, en su espalda sentía que le estaban enterrando un cuchillo hirviendo, se comenzó a quejar, le dolía y mucho, luego de algunos minutos de suplicio el dolor cedió y se transformó en otra persona… se sentía como otra persona, ya no era Serena Tsukino… era Violeta Patson…

- dime tu nombre – le pregunta la señora

- Violeta – le dice la mujer que había poseído a Serena

- cuál es tu apellido Violeta – le pregunta la señora

- Patson – le dice la muchacha quien estaba con la respiración agitada

- dime porque te quieres comunicar con nosotros esta noche Violeta Patson – le pregunta la señora

- quiero que me ayude – le dice la muchacha quien en su voz demostraba miedo

- cuéntanos – le dice la señora en tono conciliador

- me mataron, hace no sé cuánto tiempo, he buscado ayuda pero no he podido encontrarla – le dice la muchacha respirando dificultosamente

- como te mataron – le pregunta la señora

- un hombre me secuestro, me torturo, me violo y me mato – le dice la muchacha respirando pesadamente

- esa es la razón por la cual respiras dificultosamente – le dice la señora

- en cualquier momento él va a llegar y me va a hacer daño – le dice la muchacha comenzando a llorar

- tranquilízate nadie te va a hacer daño aquí – le dice la señora

- él me va a hacer daño – le dice la muchacha asustada

- Violeta, escúchame, aquí nadie te va hacer daño, él no está aquí – le dice la señora

- sí, el llegara en cualquier momento – le dice la muchacha comenzando a gritar

- Serena escúchame, a la cuenta de tres Violeta saldrá de cuerpo y serás tu otra vez – le dice la señora

- él me va a matar, él me va a matar – gritaba la muchacha rasguñándose el cuello como intentando sacarse algo

- Serena, uno… dos… tres, vuelve – le grita la señora

Pero ella no volvía en sí, seguía poseída por ese espíritu que no podía descansar en paz producto de una muerte horrible, Serena comenzó a elevarse de la silla, los que estaban a su alrededor miraban con espanto la escena, sus ojos no eran azules como el cielo, ahora estaban totalmente blancos…

- Por Dios, Serena despierta… espíritu, vete de ella y déjala en paz – le grita la señora lanzándole agua bendita por el cuerpo que aun levitaba

Serena se derrumbó desmayada producto de la fuerte experiencia que había tenido, la señora fue corriendo recogerla, Serena estaba bañada en sudor, las visiones tubo esa noche jamás la dejarían tranquila, vio el rostro del hombre quien había matado a Violeta hacia 19 años atrás, su homicidio había quedado impune, pero estaba tan asustada que no supo articular otra palabra más que él la iba a matar, solo veía que ese hombre se acercaba a ella…

- Como estás Serena – le pregunta la señora sentándola en el piso

- un poco mareada – le dice Serena tocándose la frente

- hiciste un muy buen trabajo – le dice la señora ayudándola a ponerse de pie

- gracias – le dice Serena

- la sesión ha terminado por hoy, muchas gracias por la asistencia de cada uno, que tengan buenas noches – le dice la señora

Mina y Serena salieron de la casa rumbo a su hogar, eran la una de la mañana, Mina solo se limitaba a mirar a su amiga, por un momento pensó que la perdería para siempre…

- juro que jamás asistiré a una sesión de espiritismo otra vez – le dice Mina temblando no sabía si era por los nervios o por el frio que sentía

- porque – le pregunta Serena

- si te hubieses visto… fue horrible amiga, comenzaste a elevarte por el aire, tus ojos estaban blancos y lo único que decías era que él te iba a matar – le dice Mina comenzando a elevar el tono de su voz

- de verdad paso eso – le pregunta Serena observando a su amiga

- lo juro por Dios que fue así – le dice Mina

- yo creo que jamás asistiré otra vez – le dice Serena seriamente

- me parece, yo creo que hoy no conseguiré dormir – le dice Mina

- créeme que yo tampoco – le dice Serena comenzando a abrir la puerta de su casa

- viste algo que te asusto – le pregunta Mina

- vi al hombre que la mato – le dice Serena ingresando a su hogar

- lo conoces – le pregunta Mina entrando tras su amiga

- no, jamás lo he visto – le dice Serena cerrando la puerta

- pero recuerdas su rostro – le pregunta Mina quien asustada miraba a su alrededor

- claro que no lo conozco – le dice Serena comenzando a subir las escaleras en puntillas

- y que vas a hacer – le pregunta Mina subiendo tras ella

- nada, que quieres que haga, han pasado muchos años desde que mataron a esa muchacha, quizá ese hombre está muerto – le dice Serena caminando por el pasillo hasta su habitación

- bueno tienes razón – le dice Mina

- o acaso tienes miedo que esa muchacha me venga a penar en las noches para que resuelva su asunto pendiente – le dice Serena abriendo la puerta de su habitación

- no digas esas cosas Sere… después de lo que vi hoy, cualquier cosa me va a asustar – le dice Mina sentándose en la cama

- no creas en esas cosas, esas son solo imaginaciones, jamás sucederá nada, ya verás que todo seguirá normalmente – le dice Serena comenzando a ponerse su pijama

- pero, recuerdas lo que dijo Rei – le pregunta Mina

- que nos dijo – le pregunta Serena

- que nos debíamos atener a las consecuencias – le dice Mina con una mirada asustada

- eso solo lo dijo para que nos asustáramos, jamás va a pasar nada, deja de preocuparte por eso – le dice Serena caminando hacia al lado de la puerta para apagar la luz de su habitación

- no la apagues aun, espera que me termine de cambiar de ropa – le dice Mina desvistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz y colocándose su pijama para luego meterse a su cama y taparse hasta la cabeza

- ahora si – le pregunta Serena

- si – le dice Mina débilmente

- está bien – le dice Serena apagando la luz

Mina sintió los pies de Serena en la alfombra y luego escucho como ella se metía en su cama, la escucho suspirar y decirle buenas noches, no entendía como ella iba a poder dormir tan bien, en cambio ella cerraba los ojos y la horripilante imagen de su amiga poseída por ese espíritu volvía a su cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo III

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la sesión de espiritismo, nada fuera de lo común había sucedido por lo que las muchachas siguieron su vida completamente normal, había llegado el día en el que Serena se iba del hogar familiar a formar su propia vida independiente.

- mi bebe nos va a dejar solos – le dice Ikuko abrazándola

- pero mamá, si voy a venir todos los días a verte – le dice Serena abrazándola también mientras sonreía

- pero tú sabes que no será lo mismo – le dice Ikuko sin soltarla

- ya lo sé, pero es necesario – le dice Serena

- porque es necesario, nadie te ha corrido de aquí – le dice Ikuko soltándola para poder mirarla frente a frente

- si lo se mamá, pero quiero hacer mi vida independiente, quiero valerme por mi misma – le dice Serena ordenando las ultimas poleras que quedaban en su closet

- siempre fuiste más libre que tu hermano – le dice Ikuko sentándose en su cama

- y eso se los agradezco – le dice Serena comenzando a cerrar su maleta

- Darien te vendrá a buscar – le pregunta Ikuko

- si, en algunos minutos llegara aquí – le dice Serena

- él es un buen chico, perfecto para que se case contigo – le dice Ikuko

- mamá, como dices esas cosas, con Darien queremos terminar nuestros estudios y luego pensar en matrimonio – le dice Serena sonrojándose

- pero yo nunca dije que quería que te casaras ahora, eres tú la que está pensando eso – le dice Ikuko sonriendo

- Serena, mi cuñado está esperándote abajo – le dice Sammy llegando a la puerta de su hermana

- y desde cuando tú le dices cuñado – le pregunta Serena tomando una de sus maletas

- desde que por fin se dignó a sacarte de esta casa – le dice Sammy riendo

- eres el peor hermano del mundo – le dice Serena empujándolo

- pero aun así me quieres – le dice Sammy

- obvio que te quiero – le dice Serena sonriendo

Sammy se adelantó y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, Serena en cambio se quedó un poco más de tiempo arriba observando las fotografías, en el vidrio de una de ellas se reflejó algo que la dejo petrificada, una persona caminaba por su habitación, estaba vestida de blanco y tenía el cabello negro, lentamente se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, pero no vio a nadie.

- Mamá, donde estas – pregunta Serena casi gritando

- estoy aquí abajo, te estamos esperando Serena – le grita su madre desde el primer piso

Serena se quedó un poco más de tiempo sin dejar de observar su habitación, quizás era solo su imaginación o los nervios de enfrentar una vida independiente la que le estaba haciendo ver cosas que en realidad no eran.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sus padres y su hermano la miraban con emoción, esa sería la último día en el cual ella viviría con sus padres, dejaría de ser la niña consentida y se transformaría en la mujer luchadora en la que esperaba convertirse pronto.

- si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir aquí – le dice Ikuko dándole un abrazo

- está bien mamá – le dice Serena dejando la maleta en el suelo para abrazarla con fuerza

- mi niña, ya creciste, sabía que algún día te irías de aquí, claro que siempre imagine que te saldrías casada de esta casa, pero las cosas se dieron en forma diferente, cualquier cosa que necesites aquí está tu familia para apoyarte en todo – le dice Kenji dándole un beso en la cabeza para luego abrazarla con fuerza

- gracias papi – le dice Serena abrazándolo

- hermanita, con quien voy a pelear ahora, te extrañare mucho… - le dice Sammy quien no pudo terminar la frase ya que las lágrimas lo traicionaron y corrió a abrazar a su hermana

- hermanito, no llores, te vendré a ver siempre, no porque me vaya de la casa perderé el contacto contigo, tu sabes que te quiero demasiado, y nada ni nadie nos va a separar entendiste – le pregunta Serena levantándole la cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos

- si - le dice Sammy secándose las lagrimas

- hija, ve que Darien te está esperando – le dice Kenji

- si papá, los quiero a todos – le dice Serena mientras va saliendo de la casa

- ven a vernos pronto – le dice Ikuko despidiéndose

- claro que vendré, lo prometo – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- cuídate mucho – le dicen Kenji y Sammy

- vamos amor – le dice el hombre de sus sueños quien la esperaba afuera para darle más privacidad a ella y a su familia

- si – le dice Serena observándolo con amor infinito

Darien la ayudo a subir al auto, luego de un instante partían rumbo a el nuevo hogar de Serena, por los espejos laterales del automóvil ella veía a su familia que aún estaban en la calle despidiéndola, a pesar que no se iría a vivir al otro lado del planeta sus padres tenían razón, todo sería diferente.

- En que piensas tanto amor – le pregunta Darien observándola por un momento

- nada, solo pensaba en mi nueva vida – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- estas nerviosa – le pregunta Darien mirando el camino

- digamos que sí, un poco nerviosa – le dice Serena suspirando

Mientras miraba por la ventana, vio a una mujer parada en uno de los callejones, parecida a la que vio en su habitación antes de salir de su casa, no podía dejar de observarla, su cabello estaba sobre su rostro pero se podía apreciar un ojo, demostraba angustia y dolor. Un flashback llego a su mente, imágenes cortadas como si fuesen fotografías, un hombre se acercaba a ella con un cuchillo en la mano dispuesto a matarla, un grito ensordecedor se hizo resonar, "estas bien" era lo único que podía escuchar desde lejos, como una voz que la invitaba a volver.

- estas bien – le pregunta Darien quien la miraba asustado y preocupado

- que paso – pregunto Serena al ver que había detenido el auto en una orilla

- como que paso, estabas bien, de repente te quedaste mirando un punto de la calle, comenzaste a respirar dificultosamente y luego te tapaste los oídos como si hubieses escuchado un ruido fuerte – le dice Darien relatándole los acontecimientos

- de verdad sucedió eso – le pregunta Serena

- claro que sí, si quieres puedo llevarte a un hospital – le dice Darien

- no, estoy bien, vamos a mi casa, solo necesito descansar – le dice Serena apoyándose en el asiento mientras cerraba los ojos

- está bien – le dice Darien encendiendo el auto nuevamente

Serena abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio a la mujer que aun la observaba, solo cerro los ojos pensando que esa era solo una pesadilla.

Luego de unos minutos los muchachos llegaron al apartamento de Serena, Darien le ayudo a bajar las maletas del auto, juntos subieron al ascensor, se notaba que el lugar tenia algunos años existiendo, los muchachos se miraban dándose sonrisas, de repente Serena miro la pared del ascensor que era de espejos y le pareció ver un rostro en ese lugar.

- se nota que es antiguo este lugar – le dice Darien mirando a su alrededor

- sí, parece que tiene algunos añitos – le dice Serena sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde había visto el rostro

- deja de mirarte, o aun te estas convenciendo que eres hermosa – le dice Darien abrazándola por la espalda y poniendo su mentón en su hombro

- saca tu cabeza, me das cosquillas – le dice Serena riendo

- y esto te da cosquillas – le pregunta Darien besando su cuello

- no hagas eso Darien – le dice Serena suspirando

- porque – le pregunta Darien besando la base de su cuello

- por favor – le dice Serena cerrando los ojos y lanzando un suave gemido

Los muchachos sintieron que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, de un golpe se separaron, una anciana les sonría.

- Van subiendo – le pregunta la anciana

- si – le dicen los chicos

- entonces me sirve – le dice la anciana entrando al ascensor

Serena y Darien solo se miraban, el deseo se había apoderado de ambos si la anciana no hubiese ingresado quizá en que hubiesen terminado, al final llegaron al piso en donde ella viviría, salieron del ascensor y llegaron hasta el apartamento 657.

- esta será tu casa desde ahora en adelante – le dice Darien mirándola

- sí, déjame buscar las llaves – le dice Serena revisándose los bolsillos

- las trajiste verdad – le pregunta Darien

- obvio que sí, ya no tengo catorce años amor – le dice Serena sacándolas de los bolsillos de su chaqueta

- así veo – le dice Darien dándole un casto beso en los labios

Los muchachos ingresaron a el apartamento, al principio lo encontraron un poco lúgubre, el color hacia que se viera un poco extraño y diera un poco de miedo.

- es mi imaginación, o aquí dentro hace mucho frio – le pregunta Darien

- si tienes razón – le dice Serena a quien le dio un ligero escalofrió

- creo que tendremos mucho trabajo aquí – le dice Darien mirando a su alrededor

- como que tenemos, que yo sepa soy la única que voy a vivir aquí – le dice Serena acercándose a el

- y tú crees que te voy a dejar sola arreglando todo esto – le pregunta Darien tomándola por la cintura

- te amo, lo sabes - le dice Serena acercándose a su boca

- claro que lo se conejo – le dice Darien dándole un beso en sus labios

Estaban aumentando la intensidad de su beso, Serena lo tomo por la nuca para profundizar el beso, cuando una voz en su cabeza le dice "ayúdame"


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo IV

Serena se había quedado sola en su nuevo apartamento, hacia algunos minutos que Darien se había ido, si hubiese sido menor quizá ese lugar le habría provocado un miedo terrible y hubiese salido corriendo de ese sitio, pero a pesar que algo la inquietaba sabía que debía que debía quedarse ahí. Fue hasta su nueva habitación puso las maletas sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar el resto de ropa que quedaba.

Un sonido debajo de su cama la alerto e hizo que se sobresaltara, pero no le hizo en menor caso, guardo las poleras en su closet y fue hasta su cocina a prepararse algo para comer, no quería cocinar por lo que se preparó un sándwich. Se sentó en su sofá y encendió la televisión, el informe del tiempo anunciaba lluvia para esa tarde con probables tormentas eléctricas, genial, estaba en una casa lúgubre y habían probabilidades de rayos y truenos.

Comenzó a buscar alguna película buena en la televisión, cambiaba constantemente de canal cuando un maullido resonó en la cocina, Serena se levantó del sofá y camino lentamente hasta ese lugar, no vio nada, pensó que quizá era una de las tantas alucinaciones de las cuales había tenido los últimos días, se estaba retirando cuando sintió otra vez el maullido.

Se acercó a uno de los muebles, abrió las puertas cuando un gato negro apareció, Serena salto hacia atrás, el gato se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarse en las piernas de ella, Serena se agacho y lo tomo en sus manos, fue junto al gato a el sofá donde estaba, lo coloco en sus piernas y lo acaricio.

- gatito, me asustaste – le dice Serena acariciando al gato que comenzaba a ronronear

Un gemido en su habitación hizo que se asustara, el gato que estaba en sus piernas salió corriendo hacia la cocina a esconderse otra vez, se levantó del sofá nuevamente y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, una sombra cruzo en su habitación, se detuvo de golpe, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mucha fuerza, tomo el teléfono que estaba justo a su lado y llamo a Darien.

- Darien – le dice Serena

- hola conejo, que sucede – le pregunta Darien desde el otro lado de la línea

- necesito que vengas ya – le dice Serena mirando la puerta de su habitación

- pero dime que paso – le pregunta Darien preocupado

- solo ven ya – le dice Serena

- está bien, solo demorare unos minutos, no te muevas conejo – le dice Darien

- ok – le dice Serena cortando la llamada

Luego de algunos minutos el timbre comenzó a sonar, Serena corrió a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Darien.

- Que pasó conejito, me preocupaste – le dice Darien abrazándola

- Darien, creo que me estoy volviendo loca – le dice Serena escondiendo su rostro en su pecho

- porque – le pregunta Darien tomándola de los hombros

- estoy viendo cosas – le dice Serena tocándose la frente

- cosas como que – le pregunta Darien sin entender

- es que sé que si te cuento no me vas a creer – le dice Serena caminando hacia el sofá para luego tirarse quedando sentada en ese lugar

- te prometo que te creeré – le dice Darien sentándose a su lado

- me lo prometes – le pregunta Serena acercándose a el

- claro que si conejito – le dice Darien acariciándole una mejilla

- está bien… desde hace un par de días, estoy viendo sombras, rostros y personas, además escucho cosas que otras personas no escuchan – le dice Serena seriamente

- me estás hablando en serio – le pregunta Darien

- claro que si – le dice Serena apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá

- a ver conejito, has visto alguna película de terror – le pregunta Darien

- sabía que no me ibas a creer – le dice Serena parándose del sofá

- pero amor, lo que me cuentas es algo imposible de creer, yo creo que este mismo edificio el que hace que imagines cosas que no son – le dice Darien parándose y abrazándola por la espalda

- yo pensé que me creerías – le dice Serena

- tu sabes que no creo en esas cosas – le dice Darien en tono conciliador

- yo tampoco creía – le dice Serena dándose vuelta para quedar frente a ella

- entonces, porque ahora me dices todo esto – le pregunta Darien

- porque si tu vieras lo que yo he visto tú me entenderías – le dice Serena

- quieres que me quede contigo hoy – le pregunta Darien

- has lo que quieras – le dice Serena

- pero no te enfades mi conejito – le dice Darien tomándola de un brazo para detenerla

- si me creyeras no me enfadaría – le dice Serena seriamente

- oye, las muchachas me dijeron que con Mina habías salido una de estas noches, donde fueron – le pregunta Darien

- salimos por ahí – le dice Serena

- acaso ya no tienes confianza en mí – le pregunta Darien

- está bien… te contare, asistí a una sesión de espiritismo – le dice Serena

- amor, ya ves que todo tiene una razón, quizá en ese lugar quedaste sugestionada con los espíritus y de cosas que son paranormales, esa debe ser la razón por la cual estás viendo todas estas cosas – le dice Darien tomándola por los hombros

- sí, quizás tienes razón – le dice Serena mirando el piso

- oye y que hacías tú en una sesión de espiritismo si supuestamente le tenías un poco de temor a los fantasmas y todo eso – le pregunta Darien

- porque quería comprobar que eso era mentira y que era una farsa inventada por los supuestos médiums que hacen ese tipo de cosas – le dice Serena

- pero ya ves que eres un poco susceptible a esas cosas, trata de evitarlas está bien – le dice Darien abrazándola

- sabía que solo tú me podías calmar – le dice Serena abrazándolo también

- qué te parece si pedimos una pizza para cenar – le pregunta Darien

- es una excelente idea – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- que pizza quieres mi conejito – le pregunta Darien tomando el teléfono

-quiero una que no tenga carne, por favor – le dice Serena desde la cocina

- como tú digas – le dice Darien comenzando a marcar el número del centro de pizzas

Estaba comunicándose con la operadora cuando un espejo que estaba a un lado de donde él estaba se movió suavemente, pensó que solo era parte de su imaginación y que la conversación que su conejo lo había dejado un poco susceptible, por lo que le restó importancia.

Luego de unos minutos la pizza había llegado al apartamento, los rayos comenzaron a caer sobre la ciudad y la lluvia comenzó a mojar todo alrededor.

- muchas gracias por la pizza amor – le dice Serena comiendo un pedacito mas

- de nada conejo – le dice Darien sonriéndole

- sabes que sucede la próxima semana – le pregunta Serena tragando el pedazo de pizza que tenía en su boca

- es tu cumpleaños – le dice Darien con mucho animo

- no amor, no es eso – le dice Serena sonriendo

- entonces, es el cumpleaños de alguna de las chicas – le pregunta Darien

- tampoco –le dice Serena colocándose seria

- pues, veamos… que sucede la próxima semana – le dice Darien pensando

- Darien Chiba, llevamos casi 6 años juntos y aun no recuerdas que sucede la próxima semana – le pregunta Serena enfadada

- obvio que si recuerdo mi conejita, la próxima semana es nuestro aniversario, solo quería hacerte enfadar – le dice Darien riendo

- pues elegiste el peor momento para hacerlo – le dice Serena indicándole la pizza

- se me ha pasado el tiempo volando, imagínate, llevamos 6 años juntos – le dice Darien

- los mejores 6 años de mi vida – le dice Serena acercándose a el

- y los míos también mi conejo – le dice Darien dándole un beso

- estoy tan feliz de estar a tu lado – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- yo también soy muy feliz de haberte encontrado, te amo mi conejo – le dice Darien

- yo también te amo muchísimo más – le dice Serena riendo

- pero… mi amor por ti, es más grande que el universo – le dice Darien besándola nuevamente

Una puerta se cerró de golpe haciendo que los muchachos saltaran en sus lugares, Darien observo a Serena, ella tenía temor en sus ojos, él se levantó de su silla y fue a verificar que nadie estuviera en ese lugar, llego hasta la habitación de su novia y sintió un golpe debajo de su cama, pensó que se trataba de un ladrón, se agacho para poder mirar.

Pero lo que vio hizo que su corazón se paralizara, debajo de la cama de su novia había una mujer con el pelo negro y vestido blanco, estaba llorando, se levantó asustado pero cuando volvió a mirar no había nadie, se puso de pie, sentía que sus piernas parecían de gelatina, fue hasta el comedor donde su novia lo esperaba, desde ahora en adelante le creería.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Naiara**: _muchísimas gracias por poner esta historia como favoritos! Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente te quiero muchísimo_

**Rogue85**_: la verdad es que la idea surgió porque casi no hay historias de este tipo, siempre quise saber cómo sería una historia de estas características y aquí esta, cada vez toma más forma muchas gracias por seguirla… abrazos!_

**PrincesaDeNeptuno**: _hermanita hermosa de mi corazón! Muchas gracias por apoyarme como lo decía antes en las ideas locas que crea mi mente, sé que te dan miedo estas historias, y de verdad agradezco tu esfuerzo por estar siempre al pendiente de cada actualización… te adoro con todo mi corazón!_


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Mina

Hacia algunos días que no veía a Serena, pero parecían meses, lo último que supe de ella fue que se había cambiado de casa porque con el temporal del otro día se dio cuenta que todo estaba lleno de goteras…. Pero yo sabía perfectamente que esa no era la razón.

Hace algunas semanas atrás participamos de una reunión espiritista, no hay día en que me arrepienta de haber asistido, cuanto hubiese deseado quedarme en casa de Serena ese día, pero a mí se me ocurrió acompañarla… grave error.

Hace algunos días atrás mi casa comenzó a tornarse muy fría, lo que es extraño para esta época del año, el cambio de temperatura cuando entras a mi casa se nota demasiado. Al igual que Sere, decidí querer independizarme y realizar mi vida sola. Pero algunas cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder.

A veces la televisión se encendía sola sin que yo la programara, la luz se encendía sola, se sentía como si alguien estuviese en el segundo piso de mi casa caminando como una persona cualquiera. La verdad es que jamás le he tenido miedo a estas cosas, e incluso nunca las tome en cuenta, pero ahora que soy yo la que lo está viviendo en carne propia me doy cuenta que esto es mucho más real de lo que algún día me imagine.

El otro día estaba doblando la ropa para luego colocarla en mi armario cuando sentí que alguien decía mi nombre solo en un susurro, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda cuando vi una sombra negra parada en la puerta. Al principio pensé que era una alucinación y no le tome mucha importancia, pero me empezó a preocupar cuando esto comenzó a ser recurrente.

Entonces me acorde de Serena, quizás ella también estaba viviendo lo mismo que yo en estos momentos, quizás podríamos ir a la casa en donde se había realizado el espiritismo para ver si la señora nos podía ayudar con los espíritus que nos estaban rondando.

La llame por teléfono a la nueva casa en donde estaba viviendo y la cite a tomarnos un café cerca de la universidad a la que ambas asistíamos, ella acepto de inmediato lo menos que quería hacer era estar sola en esta enorme casa.

Cuando llegue ahí estaba mi amiga, su mirada denotaba preocupación y un poco de miedo, entonces lo confirme, Serena estaba viviendo lo mismo que estaba viviendo yo.

- así que Darien fue a mirar debajo de la cama y dice que vio una mujer que estaba llorando debajo de la cama, pero te lo juro, cuando el salió de mi habitación estaba más pálido que este mantel – me dice mi amiga indicándome el blanco mantel que estaba en la mesa

- entonces te creyó – le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta

- claro que si Mina, sabes… ya no sé qué hacer, esto ya me está superando… los veo en todas partes y no me dejan tranquila – me dice Serena angustiada

- estaba pensando que sería bueno que fuéramos a ver a la mujer que estuvo en la sesión – le dije mientras revolvía mi café

- eso mismo estaba pensando, pero hay un pequeño problema – me dijo Serena mirándome con preocupación

- que sucede – le pregunte dejando de revolver mi café para prestarle toda la atención posible

- resulta que fui a donde realizamos la sesión, y no sabes que lo encontré – me dice Serena vi como tensaba su rostro

- vamos Serena no me dejes con la duda – le dice un poco molesta

- la casa está en la venta y no se sabe nada acerca de la mujer – me dijo Serena

- me estas bromeando – le dije riendo nerviosamente

- claro que no – me dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño

- no puede ser – le dice apoyando mis codos en la mesa mientras tomaba mi cabeza con ambas manos

- mi mamá me dijo que hace días que no se sabe nada de ella, hasta incluso llegaron a pensar en un posible suicidio – me dijo Serena quien comenzaba a golpear la mesa con uno de sus dedos

- y no la encontraron – le dije con un tono más de afirmación que de pregunta

- exacto, Mina no sé qué vamos a hacer si no la encontramos – me dice Serena un poco desesperada

- buscaremos a otra persona que nos pueda ayudar – le dije tratando de calmarla

- y tú crees que eso resulte – me pregunto Serena con un poco de dudas

- lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar a una persona que tenga buenas recomendaciones de hacer este tipo de trabajos, da lo mismo si es con la misma señora o si es con otra el caso es que tenemos que librarnos de esto cueste lo que cueste – le dije con convicción

- tienes toda la razón – me dice Serena esbozando una sonrisa

Las dos fuimos hasta su casa, ya que por razones obvias ambas no queríamos ir hasta la mía, cuando llegamos comenzamos a buscar información acerca de personas que pudieran ayudar con los trabajos de purificar, pero debíamos ver los comentarios que se hacía de cada persona, habían muchos que solo estafaban a la gente haciéndoles creer que ellos tenían poderes sobrenaturales para poder ayudarlos.

- es mi imaginación o es que aquí está haciendo frio – le dice cuando un escalofrío me ataco

- siempre es así – me dice Serena sin despegar su mirada del computador

- sabes en mi casa también esta así, bueno desde que comenzaron a suceder todas estas cosas – le dije mirando a mi alrededor, me sentía observada tal y como era cuando estaba sola en mi casa

- Mina por favor, deja de mirar tan asustada a tu alrededor, me estas asustando a mí – me dice Serena frunciendo el ceño

- perdón – le dije mirando la pantalla

Ambas saltamos de la impresión cuando una puerta se cerró de golpe, nos llevamos las manos a nuestros corazones, el mío palpitaba muy rápido y con fuerza producto del susto y no creo que Serena hubiese estado mejor que yo.

- esto ya me está matando, yo creo que no soportare otro susto igual – me dice Serena observándome asustada

- no digas eso – le dije golpeándole el brazo

- menos mal que Darien está por llegar – me dice Serena mirando el reloj de pared

- a qué hora sale – le pregunto mirando hacia la ventana, las luces de la ciudad de Tokio comenzaban a encenderse

- salió hace media hora, ya tiene que estar por llegar – me dice Serena volviendo a concentrarse en su búsqueda

Y no estaba equivocada, cinco minutos después Darien abría la puerta mientras anunciaba su llegada la casa, cuando me vio camino hacia donde estaba y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, después se acercó a Sere y la saludo con un beso en los labios.

- que están haciendo – pregunto mientras tiraba su saco al sofá y se acercaba nuevamente a nosotras

- buscando a alguien que nos pueda ayudar - le dice Serena mientras escribía algo en su computador

- y fuiste a ver a la mujer que hizo… eso – le pregunta Darien

- si fui, pero la casa está en venta y a ella no la encuentran por ninguna parte – le dice Serena mirándolo

- y como está en venta si la dueña está desaparecida – le pregunta Darien frunciendo el ceño

- eso es lo que nadie se explica – le dice Serena volviendo a mirar su computador

- y tú crees que compren esa casa… bueno yo creo que ya tiene fama de que ahí se realizaban espiritismos – le dije mirándolos a ambos

- yo creo que solo un loco puede comprarla – dice Darien mirando la pantalla del computador

- necesito ir al baño – nos dice Sere poniéndose de pie

- yo seguiré buscando – le dije sentándome en la silla en donde ella estaba

- está bien – dice Serena mientras caminaba hacia el baño

Eran las diez de la noche, con Sere habíamos buscado toda la tarde a alguien que nos pudiera ayudar, estábamos conversando con Darien cuando un grito de terror nos alertó, nos paramos de un solo golpe a ver que le había sucedido a Serena.

Cuando la vimos estaba apoyada en la pared, sus ojos estaban abiertos… muy abiertos y miraba un punto fijo mientras que sus manos tapaban su boca.

Nos acercamos a ella y vimos lo que la había aterrado tanto, en una de las paredes del baño estaba escrito con algo parecido a sangre una palabra, que varias veces tanto Serena como yo habíamos escuchado en susurros… _ayúdame…._


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VI

Los nervios de los chicos estaban a flor de piel, Serena aún estaba temblando producto del gran susto que se había llevado al ver esa palabra escrita en el baño. Sentía que ya no podía más, maldecía el día en que se le había ocurrido irse a meter en un lugar donde no le correspondía. Pero lo que se preguntaba y aun no lograba comprender era porque el espíritu la había elegido a ella y no a otra persona.

- me arrepiento tanto de haber ido a ese lugar – dice Serena en un susurro mientras tenía en sus manos una taza de café que no dejaba de temblar

- amiga, solo debemos encontrar a esa mujer y decirle que nos ayude – le dice Mina sentándose al lado de ella

- solo que no sé dónde más pueda encontrarla, no sé qué puedo hacer – le dice Serena comenzando a desesperarse

- amor, de alguna forma la vamos a encontrar – le dice Darien abrazándola

- espero que sea pronto para sacarme de encima a este espíritu que ya no me deja tranquila – le dice Serena

Al decir eso una lámpara que estaba al lado de ellos estallo de manera inexplicable haciendo que se cortara la luz de todo el departamento. Los muchachos estaban asustadísimos, miraban para todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los estuviera observando.

- creo que se enojó – dice Mina en un solo susurro

- Darien, tengo miedo – le dice Serena respirando agitadamente

- tranquila, no dejare que te suceda nada malo – le dice Darien frunciendo el ceño

Los muchachos se tensaron al ver una figura blanca que pasaba de la cocina hacia el armario que estaba muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, querían escapar pero simplemente sus cuerpos no obedecían a lo que ellos querían hacer. De repente lo vieron en frente de ellos.

Parecía una muchacha de unos quince años, su rostro reflejaba una inmensa tristeza y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- no se asusten, por favor, solo quiero que me ayuden – les dice la muchacha en un susurro

- cómo te llamas – le pregunta Darien

- me llamo Violeta Patson – le dice la muchacha

- es… es ella Serena – le dice Mina mirándola

- que quieres de nosotros Violeta – le pregunta Serena

- que me ayuden a encontrar a la persona que me mato – le dice la muchacha

Fue cuando Serena entro en un deja vu, se vio en una vieja cabaña, las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas para evitar que las personas vieran lo que sucedía adentro, parecía ser que estaban en invierno porque hacía mucho frio. Sintió sus manos y pies atados, algunos pasos en el corredor la hicieron alertarse, él, el hombre que la había secuestrado iba a terminar con lo que había comenzado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver solo la sombra en el umbral, en la mano derecha llevaba un tipo de cuerda, se notaba que la apretaba con fuerza por que los nudillos estaban blancos. Lentamente el hombre se fue acercando a ella, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. El hombre emitía unos gruñidos por cada paso que daba.

Al final llego a la orilla de la cama, coloco la cuerda sobre su cuello y comenzó a apretarla, Serena comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, trataba se sacar las manos para poder defenderse, pero era imposible, no quería salir de esa visión sin antes ver al asesino, tenía que saberlo. Fue cuando vio que el hombre se acercó a ella y se le congelo la sangre al ver su rostro… lo peor fue lo que vino después, tenía a otra niña encerrada en la misma cabaña y pronto haría que tuviera el mismo final que Violeta.

- Serena despierta – un grito hizo que volviera a la realidad

Se sentó de un golpe y un mareo se apodero de ella haciendo que estuviera a punto de caer al suelo pero gracias a la rápida reacción de Mina y Darien evitaron que cayera y se golpeara. Miro a su alrededor y vio que ya había vuelto la luz, lentamente se puso en pie y miro a Mina con espanto.

- que fue lo que viste – le pregunta Mina tomándola de los hombros

- es el… siempre lo fue – le dice Serena sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas

- quien es amiga – le pregunta Mina

- Rubeus… Rubeus Blackmoon es el asesino – le dice Serena comenzando a caminar

- estas segura – le pregunta Mina frunciendo el ceño

- claro que sí, lo vie en frente de mí, tiene encerrada a otra niña y está pensando en matarla pronto, tenemos que hacer algo – le grita Serena desesperada

- vamos a la policía – le dice Darien

- y tú crees que alguien nos va a creer – le pregunta Mina con seriedad

- debemos ir de todas formas – le dice Serena

Los muchachos salieron al cuartel de policía más cercano, entraron y hablaron con el primer policía que encontraron, ellos le comentaron lo que había averiguado y afortunadamente los dejo ingresar donde estaba el capitán del cuartel quien los invito a tomar asiento.

- dígame que es lo que necesitan – les pregunta el capital poniendo sus antebrazos en el escritorio

- tenemos información con respecto al caso de Violeta Patson – le dice Serena

- ese caso se cerró hace más de diez años por faltas de pruebas… como es que usted viene ahora a decirme que tiene información – le pregunta el capital apoyándose en el respaldar de su asiento

- sabemos quién es el asesino, es Rubeus Blackmoon, él la mato – le dice Serena con seguridad

- y como esta tan segura de eso…. Su acusación es algo muy delicado, estamos hablando de un asesinato – le dice el capitán poniéndose de pie

- es porque estoy segura de eso…. Además sabemos que Blackmoon tiene a otra muchacha encerrada en la misma cabaña en la que estaba Violeta al momento de morir – le dice Serena

- y como sabe usted donde estuvo Patson en sus últimos días de vida… es acaso usted cómplice de ese asesinato – le pregunta el capitán acercándose a ella

- eso es imposible, yo cumpliré diecinueve años el treinta de junio próximo y Violeta murió hace casi veinte años – le dice Serena frunciendo el ceño

- si sacamos cuentas, el asesino de Violeta debe haber tenido aproximadamente cuarenta años cuando la mato… usted piensa que un hombre de cincuenta años sigue con ese instinto asesino – le pregunta el capitán volviendo a su asiento

- usted acaso piensa que una persona que mato a una jovencita, que la torturo y la violo hasta que se deshizo de ella va a dejar esos hábitos de lado señor, déjeme decirle que hay pedófilos que aun siendo adultos mayores siguen abusando de niños… es muy probable que este hombre haya secuestrado a otra niña y estoy segura que está pensando en matarla – le dice Serena poniéndose de pie

- es muy extraño todo esto, porque hasta el momento no hemos recibido ningún aviso de supuesto secuestro, sabe que señorita, vaya con sus cuentos a otro lado, aquí no estamos para perder el tiempo – le dice el capitán dándole las espalda

- usted no puede hacer eso, no puede hacerse responsable de otra muerte – le grita Serena perdiendo la compostura

- si me vuelve a levantar la voz hare que la metan al calabozo – le dice el capitán

- me está amenazando – le pregunta Serena

- claro que si - le dice el capitán

- señor capitán, me llego una constancia de secuestro de una joven de diecisiete años que despareció desde hace algunos días de su casa aún no se ha encontrado su paradero – le dice el policía

El capitán miro a Serena entrecerrando los ojos, mientras ella enarcaba una ceja en señal de victoria, ahora solo esperaba que Violeta la ayudara a poder encontrar el lugar en donde aquel hombre había acabado con su vida.

- sabe dónde está esa cabaña a la que se refiere – le pregunta el capitán

- claro que si – le dice Serena

- usted deberá acompañarnos – le dice el capitán saliendo de la oficina

Serena salió con el capitán, Darien y Mina caminaban tras ellos se subieron a los automóviles y partieron con rumbo desconocido hacia donde supuestamente estaría la cabaña en donde se había dado muerte a Violeta Patson.

Estuvieron casi una hora dentro de los automóviles hasta que llegaron a un sitio eriazo muy parecido a las visiones que había tenido Serena, ella les indico que se detuvieran. Bajo el único árbol que estaba en el centro de este terreno se encontraba una pequeña cabaña que tenía una luz encendida.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar donde estaba esta cabaña, Serena rogaba que todo lo que había visto hubiese sido real, si no era así lo más probable era que la tildaran de loca, aunque ella ya se sentía así.

Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que se iban acercando más y más al lugar, algo le decía que estaba en el sitio correcto y que ya no siguiera dudando.

Fue el mismo capitán quien rompió la puerta y todos comenzaron a ingresar, Serena y Mina comenzaron a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, pero de todas formas siguieron adelante, había una puerta que estaba cerrada pero se veía luz debajo de ella.

El capitán comenzó a abrirla, fue cuando vio a un hombre de unos cincuenta años de pie, pero no estaba solo, al lado de él se encontraba una cama en donde estaba la chica que estaban buscando, amarrada de pies y manos tal como lo había hecho con Violeta. En sus manos tenía un arma y apuntaba directamente a la muchacha que miraba con expresión de súplica a todos los que estaban presentes.

- quien les dijo que estaba aquí – les pregunta el hombre

- deje el arma en el suelo y prometemos no hacerle daño – le dice el capitán con un arma en sus manos

- no, usted cree que yo soy estúpido. Jamás dejare esta arma para que usted me mate – le dice el hombre

- juro que no haré nada en contra de usted si usted promete no hacerle nada a Nanami – le dice el capitán

- quien le dijo que yo estaba aquí – le vuelve a preguntar el hombre

- le suena el nombre de Violeta – le pregunta Serena quien estaba detrás del capitán

Todos los presentes vieron como el hombre comenzaba a palidecer, al parecer habían encontrado al asesino de la chica que había muerto hace muchos años atrás.

- usted pensaba que su muerte iba a quedar impune – le pregunta Serena con rabia

- yo… yo jamás pensé que – les dice el hombre poniéndose muy nervioso

Uno de los policías se acercó a él y ocupo una de las tantas técnicas de defensa personal haciendo que el hombre tirara la pistola y quedara en el suelo sin posibilidad alguna de moverse. Los demás policías fueron hasta donde estaba Nanami y la soltaron llevándola fuera del lugar. Luego esposaron al hombre y se lo llevaron hasta la comisaria en donde lo comenzaron a interrogar.

- donde esta Violeta – le pregunta el capitán

- yo no recuerdo donde esta – le dice el hombre sin levantar la mirada del piso

- cerca o lejos de la casa – le pregunta el capitán

- ya le dije que no recuerdo – le dice el hombre mirándolo

- no recuerda o no quiere recordar… porque si no quiere tenemos algo que lo puede ayudar – le dice el capitán

- ustedes no pueden hacer nada en contra de mi – les dice el hombre

- dinos donde enterraste a Violeta – le dice el capitán enfadándose

- no lo sé – le dice el hombre insistiendo

- ya basta de tonterías… donde esta Violeta - le dice el capital quien había tomado el pelo del hombre tirando su cabeza hacia atrás

- está bien… está bien… la enterré debajo del árbol que estaba a un lado del árbol – le dice el hombre quejándose

- así me parece… vamos a ir a ver si ella está ahí… y si no es así, ya verás – le dice el capitán

Una hora después estaban en la cabaña, comenzaron a sacar la tierra del lugar donde supuestamente estaba el cuerpo de Violeta, pero no encontraban nada. Luego de un par de minutos intentándolo, encontraron osamentas… por fin la habían encontrado.

La noticia fue conocida por todo el país, poco después se supo que Rubeus Blackmoon había matado a tres muchachas más aparte de Violeta, fue condenado a cadena perpetua por cuatro homicidios, secuestro y violación.

Algunos días después fue el funeral de Violeta, en el cual asistieron Serena, Mina y Darien. Fue cuando conocieron a la madre de la chica, era la misma mujer que les había hecho la sesión espiritista, ella nunca fue médium, pero el deseo de poder contactarse con su hija le hizo hacer creer que podía tener comunicación con los muertos.

Se había cambiado de casa porque su vida era así, pero de la morada en donde hizo contacto con su hija de cambio de inmediato ya que los desagradables recuerdos de su desaparición llegaron nuevamente a su cabeza, sin saber que su hija había estado trabajando con esa joven quien estaba parada al lado del ataúd.

- muchas gracias por todo – les dice la mujer

- de nada, fue ella la que nos ayudó, al principio tenía mucho miedo porque no sabía de lo que se trataba pero al final pudimos encontrarla y eso es lo más importante – le dice Serena sonriendo

- mi hija y yo estaremos eternamente agradecidas de ustedes chicos. Muchas gracias – les dice la señora haciendo una reverencia

Darien abrazo por la espalda a Serena, mientras que ella abrazaba a su amiga quien también había sufrido muchísimo con ella.

Luego pasaron los meses y todo volvió a la normalidad, las chicas volvieron a ser su vida como su nunca nada hubiese pasado, pero Serena guardaba el secreto de un hermoso sueño en donde veía a Violeta y a las demás muchachas subiendo al cielo donde al fin descansarían en paz.

**CHICOS**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN, NO TENIA PLANIFICADO HACER UNA HISTORIA MAS LARGA ASI QUE ESTE SERA EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE **_**¿CREES EN FANTASMAS?**_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA NUEVA TRAMA. LA VERDAD ES QUE SE ME OCURRIO ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA ASI PORQUE SIEMPRE HABIA VISTO HISTORIAS O DE LA MISMA SERIE O DE UN MUNDO ALTERNO "NORMAL" PERO NUNCA HABIA LEIDO UNA HISTORIA REFERENTES A FANTASMAS.**

**DEBO CONFESAR QUE ME COSTO ESCRIBIRLA, PORQUE DESPUES ME DABA MIEDO, SIEMPRE ME BAJABA LA INSPIRACION EN LOS MOMENTOS EN QUE ESTABA SOLA EN MI CASA Y EN LA NOCHE ASI QUE ME MATABA DEL MIEDO, PERO YA PASO LO PEOR.**

**SALUDOS ESPECIALES!**

**NAIARA MOON, ZASURY923, PRINCESADENEPTUNO, MIREL SHIELDS, LUPITHA, GUEST, , ROGUE85.**

**POR SUPUESTO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE PASARON A LEER ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIA A TODOS USTEDES POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE **_**¿CREES EN FANTASMAS?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Final**

Ya han pasado algunos años desde que vivimos esas experiencias paranormales, Darien y yo nos casamos y estamos a punto de tener a nuestra primera hija. El pobre estuvo varios meses con ese terror de mirar debajo de la cama luego de que viera al fantasma debajo de la nuestra, pero con gran esfuerzo y valentía de su parte logro vencer esos miedos que aún no había superado.

Mina está muy feliz de haber encontrado a su novio, al principio no me parecía apropiado para ella, él era demasiado serio y gruñón para ella. Pero vaya como es el amor, llevan un año juntos y pareciera que le hubieran cambiado el novio, ahora ese muchacho agrio que conocimos quedo totalmente en el pasado, ahora es un chico tierno y atento con ella algo que nos alegra muchísimo.

Todos los años que está de aniversario la pequeña Violeta vamos al cementerio a visitarla, varias veces nos hemos topado con su madre quien aún nos recuerda y nos sigue tratando con mucho cariño y agradecimiento al haber encontrado a su hija y por fin tenerla en un lugar donde la puede y a visitar de vez en cuando.

Todos los hechos que ocurrieron en nuestro pasado parecen como si hubiesen sido sacados desde alguna película de terror o algo parecido pero no es así, muchas veces la realidad supera a la ficción y nosotros podemos dar fe de ello.

Un día fuimos los cuatro a comer a un restaurante cerca del lugar donde vivíamos con Mina, muy cerca del lugar en donde comenzó la aventura de nuestra vida.

- Serena, te arrepientes de algo – me pregunta Mina mientras tomaba de su jugo

- claro que no – le respondo con una sonrisa mientras revolvía mi jugo de frutilla

- más le vale que responda eso – dice Darien mientras me abrazaba y reía

- ¡oye! – le dice golpeándolo en el brazo mientras reía también

- ¿Qué habrá sido de las chicas? – pregunta Mina mientras suspiraba

- lo que sé es que Rei se casó y tiene un hijo, Lita está trabajando en la tienda de Andrew y al parecer tienen una relación – le dije mientras tomaba de mi delicioso jugo de frutilla

- ¿de verdad?... yo sabía que esos dos algo tenían – dice Mina con los ojos entrecerrados provocando la risa de todos nosotros

- y era verdad que algo tenían – le dije sonriendo mientras asentía

- ¿y Amy? ¿Has sabido algo de ella? – me pregunta Mina con cierta melancolía

- sí, ella partió a Alemania hace un par de años a perfeccionarse en computación y todo eso, allá encontró un antiguo amigo y al parecer tienen planes de casarse – le dije mientras la miraba como abrazaba a Yaten su novio

- hay querido Yaten, todas mis amigas ya han formalizado su relación, ¿Cuándo será nuestro turno? – le pregunta Mina digna de una actuación melodramática

El pobre Yaten se ahogó con su jugo, se estaba poniendo morado de tanto toser cuando Darien se paró a auxiliarlo, claro después que se quitó su ataque de risa al ver la cara que puso al escuchar la proposición de su querida novia.

- ¡amor! Pero tú sabes los deseos que tengo para el futuro – le dice Yaten con seriedad

- lo se… lo sé, pero es que ya alcanzamos estabilidad económica, ya nos hemos perfeccionado en todo lo que queremos, ¿Por qué no nos casamos ya? – le pregunta Mina haciendo un puchero

- es que… yo – le dice Yaten un poco incomodo

- Mina, no lo presiones, seguramente está buscando el momento indicado para decírtelo ¿no crees? – le dije tratando de convencerla para que lo dejara un momento tranquilo algo que él me agradeció con la mirada

- espero que no se pase mucho el tiempo – le dice Mina un poco enfadada

- bueno hablemos de otra cosa… oye Yaten ¿a qué te dedicas? – le pregunta Darien

- soy periodista, últimamente me he enfocado en las historias de fenómenos paranormales, pero la verdad es que no he encontrado una buena historia, se nota que son creadas por personas y no son hechos que de verdad son producto de alguna energía – dice Yaten resoplando

Parece que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, Darien Mina y yo nos mirábamos, al parecer Yaten se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a mirarnos con el ceño fruncido como preguntándonos que estábamos pensando.

- lo que pasa es que nosotros tenemos una excelente historia – le dije mientras tomaba otro poco de mi jugo

- ¿y cómo es que mi querida Mina no me había dicho nada? – le pregunta Yaten mirando a su novia

- porque tú nunca me había dicho que querías investigar eso, si me lo hubieses comentado seguramente te habría ayudado – le dice Mina mirándolo con una ceja arqueada

- Serena, ¿me podrías contar la historia? – me dice Yaten mirándome

- claro que si – le dije con una sonrisa

De inmediato Yaten saco una grabadora de su bolsillo, apretó el botón de rec y me hizo una señal para que comenzara a hablar, en seguida comencé a contar nuestra historia, Yaten estaba muy interesado en la trama.

Al cabo de unos minutos termine con el relato, un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios del novio de mi amiga.

- ¿es cierto todo lo que me conto Serena – les pregunta Yaten mirando a Mina y a Darien quienes solo le asentían con la cabeza

- ¿Qué te pareció? – le pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro

- muy espeluznante – me dice Yaten tragando grueso

- pues esa es la verdad, eso lo vivimos hace algunos años atrás, si hubieses conocido a Mina antes lo más probable es que hubieses vivido todo eso con nosotros – le dice a punto de explotar en risa por lo tenso que se había puesto su rostro

- no, creo que es preferible no haber vivido eso – me dice Yaten con una risa nerviosa

- creo que si – le dice riéndome

- oye Serena ¿tú crees en fantasmas? – me pregunta Yaten

- si me hubieses hecho esa pregunta años atrás, te hubiese dicho que no, que eran invenciones de gente aburrida que no tenía nada más que hacer – le dice tomando el último trago de jugo de frutilla

- eso es verdad, yo soy testigo de eso – le dice Mina abrazándolo

- ¿y ahora? – me pregunta Yaten

- después de todo lo que hemos vivido, la respuesta es sí, ya no creo que es algo inventado por la gente sino que es algo real. En cualquier momento puedes ver uno – le dije mirando a mi alrededor

- prefiero no verlos y quedarme así – me dice Yaten un poco asustado

Con los muchachos nos pusimos a reír, luego de compartir un poco más cada uno de nosotros fue a sus respectivos hogares, Mina con Yaten y yo con mi querido Darien. El cielo estaba un poco amarillento y las pocas nubes que había estaban pintadas del mismo color. El aire cálido de primavera nos golpeaba suavemente. Darien y yo caminábamos abrazados cuando él me hablo.

- afortunadamente toda la pesadilla se terminó, no creía que iba a sobrevivir más con ese fantasma rondándonos – me dice Darien acercándome más a el

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, Darien me miro y frunció el ceño en señal de que no había entendido porque me estaba riendo, así que decidí hacerle una simple pregunta.

- ¿estás seguro que todo eso ha terminado? – le dije mirándolo seriamente

Darien me miro un poco asustado, yo solo le sonreí y apoye mi cabeza en su brazo, mi mirada se fijó en el parque número 10, en una de las bancas más solitarias de ese lugar había una mujer sentada en ese lugar mirándonos fijamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quise mirar para otro lado para desconcentrarme de esa imagen que me producía escalofríos, al mirar nuevamente la mujer había desaparecido. La historia aún no se había terminado, al contrario seguiría más vivía que nunca.

¿Fin?

**PENSE QUE SERIA MAS CORTO PERO LA INSPIRACION LLEGO EN EL MOMENTO ADECUADO, SOLO DEJE FLUIR LAS IDEAS Y SALIO ESTO… UN FINAL ABIERTO…**

**QUIZAS MAS ADELANTE ESCRIBIRE UNA CONTINUACION CON ESTA SIGUIENTE PARTE, SOLO QUIERO SABER SI A USTEDES LES GUSTARIA… QUIZAS SI ASI… SERIA EXCELENTE QUE ME PUDIERAN DAR IDEAS PARA QUE LA SIGUENTE PARTE SEA COMO A USTEDES LES GUSTA ME ESFORZARE POR ENTREGARLES UN EXCELENTE TRABAJO JIJIJIJ**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR AVENTURARSE EN LEER ALGO DIFERENTE, SE QUE A ALGUNAS INCLUSO LES LLEGUE A PROVOCAR PESADILLAS CON LA HISTORIA, PERO ESE ERA UNO DE LOS PUNTOS PRINCIPALES, ASUSTAR Y CREO QUE LO PUDE LOGRAR.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE PASARON POR ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**MUCHOS ABRAZOS Y BESOTES A CADA UNO DE USTEDES… Y NOS VEMOS PRONTITO!**


End file.
